A throttling element is an important component of a refrigerating system. Common throttling elements include a capillary pipe, a thermodynamic expansion valve and an electronic expansion valve. The electronic expansion valve, serving as the throttling element, tends to be widely applied to an air conditioner refrigerating system due to the advantages of high reaction speed, accuracy, high precision and the like. An angle of 90° exists between a coolant inflow pipe and an outflow pipe in a conventional electronic expansion valve structure, and therefore the electronic expansion valve may be mounted in an outdoor unit or an indoor unit of an air conditioner ordinarily. For a multi-split system, the electronic expansion valve is often mounted inside an indoor unit of a refrigerating system or is provided at a place, inside a dedicated mounting box not far away from the indoor unit, out of the indoor unit, which may have the problems as follows. When the electronic expansion valve is provided in the indoor unit, the noise is high, the occupied space is large, and the assembly efficiency is low. When the electronic expansion valve is provided in the mounting box out of the indoor unit, the appearance is influenced, and the mounting cost and the maintenance cost are high. An angle between a coolant outlet and a coolant inlet of a conventional electronic expansion valve is 90° ordinarily, and the flow resistance and the on-way pressure loss are high.